Seven Scenes in Owen's Office
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Seven more vignettes
1. Chapter 1

"And this is going to be your office." Chief Webber shows Owen Hunt into the small room. "It's not much, but you'll be close to the Pit."

"Looks fine to me," Owen says casually.

"I suppose after your last office, this could be a luxury," Richard says. He pauses when he notices Dr Hunt slightly stiffen. "Well, we're glad to have you on board."


	2. Chapter 2

Cristina tries to casually knock on Owen's office door. When he doesn't answer, she quietly turns the knob and opens the door. The office is unoccupied.

Sighing, she drops a file on his desk, trying not to look at the papers scattered on it. She doesn't want to see any more lists with three word phrases. She doesn't want to recognize his handwriting.

Cristina turns to face the door – and pauses. There is a silence in the room that is soothing. Tentatively, she sits down in his computer chair. _It feels good_. She leans her head back. _Yes, this definitely feels good_. She closes her eyes, wills her body to relax.

"A-hem."

Her eyes fly open. Owen is standing in the open doorway, watching her curiously.

"What's wrong?" He looks like he expects her to lash out at him.

She swallows. "There's no cancer in here."

He leans against the doorway, saying nothing.

"There's no cancer," she says slowly, gathering her thoughts. "There is no chemotherapy. There are no stupid fabric swatches of a stupid maid of honour dress to look at."

His eyes are full of concern but he stays where he is.

"Bailey would like you to consult on a patient," Cristina says, picking the file off of his desk. She hands it to him. "She's in the clinic."

"Thank you," he says quietly. She watches him struggle to think of something to say. She has no words to offer. "Stay as long as you like," he finally mutters, turning and walking away. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You'll survive the merger," Owen says, opening the door to his office. "You're the best resident at Seattle Grace."

"Who _didn't_ get the first solo surgery," Cristina scowls, flopping down in his office chair. "If I say just one wrong thing around the Chief he'll cut me."

"Then don't say anything wrong," he smiles, leaning against his desk.

"Easier said than done," she mutters.

"You're funny," Owen grins.

She smiles and shakes her head. "Why are you so cheerful?"

"Why do you think?" Owen leans over her, placing his hands on the armrests. "I spent last night making love to the most beautiful woman. I buried myself in her for _hours_. And not only is she incredibly hot and loving, she will be the best resident at Seattle Grace after the merger."

"Sounds like quite the woman," she murmurs, as his lips seek out that particular spot below her left ear. "Beauty and brains."

"She's superb."

"I bet she has an amazing case of whisker burn, if you were at it all night."

He pauses, warm breath tickling her ear. "If she does, I'd love to kiss it and make it all better."

Cristina grins, feeling a flush of heat. "I think that would be an excellent course of treatment."

"I'll start by examining the patient," Owen says gruffly, tugging her lab coat open. She stands so that he can remove it. Then he locks his office door as an afterthought while she steps out of her shoes.

"Let me see," he says, lifting her hair and looking at the back of her neck. "Oh, this needs immediate attention." He starts suckling at her skin.

Cristina smiles, leaning back against him. One of his hands slides under her top, his thumb lazily circling her navel. Her body eagerly responds to his attention, hungry for more after their marathon lovemaking.

"It's only proper that I examine all of the patient," he whispers, tugging up her undershirt and scrub top, pulling them off in one smooth movement. His hands deftly unhook her bra. She slides it off as he gently spins her around. He sits down, pulling her on top of him. Cristina grins, feeling his hardening length beneath her.

"Visually, these are perfect breasts," he breathes as he nuzzles her modest cleavage, hands grasping her bottom.

"I think you should examine them closer."

"I concur with your assessment." He takes one pert nipple into his mouth, tonguing it. She moans happily, slowly grinding herself against him. As he gets stiffer, she gets wetter.

"I'll never get enough of you," Owen whispers, hands moving to the drawstring of her scrub pants. She slides off of his lap so he can stand up. She removes her pants and underwear while he starts kicking off his shoes and disrobing. He's too slow for her liking, so she grabs his pants and starts undoing them.

"Owen?"

"Yes Cristina?" He hastily steps out of his clothes.

"You can stop 'examining' me. Just fuck me."

"Yes, Cristina." He chuckles as she grabs his hands and pulls him against her, walking backwards until she's up against the door. He lifts her up, bracing her against the door, one hand sliding between her legs.

"I thought I told you to just fuck me."

"Bossy." He nuzzles her neck as he moves his hand to position his erection. She bites her lower lip as he sheathes himself in her. Cristina clings to his broad shoulders as he pauses, giving her body time to accommodate him. His hand teases her clit, making her moan. She rolls her hips, signalling that she's adjusted to his girth. Slowly, he begins setting a rhythm.

She lets her head fall back against the door, while he places soft kisses along her jaw, letting his hands wander. She loses herself in the moment. They're in a space where there is no merger, no PTSD, and what's left of George O'Malley is not lying in a graveyard. Her man is buried deep within her, learning quickly where she likes to be touched and how much pressure to use. They are real and they are all that matters right now. 


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina storms into Owen's office without knocking, slamming the door behind her. He smirks and turns away from his computer. "What now?"

"Everyone wants to see the ring!" She throws her hands up in the air. "They're all 'Ooh, ahh, let me see, let me see, you must be sooooo excited, let me see!'"

He smiles patiently. "Are you not excited?"

"I am very happy and excited," she declares, climbing onto his lap, facing him as she wraps her arms around his neck. "But I am not girly. Just because I'm engaged and knocked up does not make me all feminine and giggly and shit."

"There's nothing shit about you," Owen chuckles, playing with her hair.

"Thank you." She quickly kisses him, before jumping up and pacing. "And people keep trying to touch my belly! I _hate_ that!"

"Continue snapping at people, word will get around that you hate it."

She rolls her eyes. "Not. Helpful."

"Sorry." He grins happily.

Someone knocks lightly on his office door.

"Come in!" Cristina calls out.

Teddy opens the door, tanned and rested. "Hi!"

"Hello," Cristina says sweetly. "Look at your tan! Hawaii must have been great!"

"It was," the other woman smiles. "I, um, got into work 15 minutes ago and people keep asking me if I've heard the news? There's – news?" She looks tentatively at Owen.

"We're engaged!" Cristina exclaims, holding up her left hand. "Look at this ring! Isn't it pretty?"

Owen quickly stands up and coughs, trying to hide his smile behind his hand.

"Why – yes it is," Teddy says, looking back and forth between Owen and Cristina. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Cristina beams. "We just can't wait to tie the knot. My mother is flying in tomorrow to help us make the arrangements. We're going to be married in a month."

"Wow!" Teddy nods slowly. "That's so - quick."

"Well, I don't want to be fat in my wedding dress," Cristina giggles. Her eyes glitter at Teddy's confusion. "We have more news."

"You do?" Teddy looks at Owen. He smiles and nods.

"I am with child," Cristina declares proudly, placing her hands on her lower abdomen. "We didn't say anything before you went on vacation, because it was too soon, but we're going to be parents! In December."

"Oh!" Teddy stares at Cristina.

"Would you like to touch my stomach?" She smiles deviously. "Here, feel." She grabs Teddy's hands and places them on her swelling stomach, as Owen shakes his head in amusement.

"Wow." Teddy pulls back her hands, uncertain of what to do with them. "Congratulations."

Owen sticks out his right hand. "Thanks, Teddy."

She shakes his hand absent-mindedly. "You're welcome. I mean – congratulations!"

Cristina leans against Owen's chest. "I feel so womanly now." She places her hands over her womb again. Owen places his hands on Cristina's waist.

"Wow!" Teddy smiles brightly. "I'm – going to go get caught up on my emails and start rounds soon."

"Have fun!" Cristina waves as Teddy hastily leaves, shutting the door behind her.

"You are pure evil," Owen says, rubbing Cristina's shoulders. "I thought you liked Teddy."

"It must be the pregnancy hormones. I feel possessive now," she shrugs.

"And 'womanly'."

"That was a good one, wasn't it?" She turns around and gives him a quick kiss. "You liked it."

"I loved it," he agrees. "Even though I thought you were a _little_ over the top."

"She just ended a relationship. She always looks at you longingly when that happens. I had to get aggressive with her. We have a child on the way."


	5. Chapter 5

One week later, Owen walks briskly to his office, hoping to eat a sandwich before the next crisis. His mouth grows firm when he sees Teddy lingering outside his door.

"I – have some news," she says.

"Come in," he says, opening the door. "Excuse my eating, but I'm starving." He reaches into the small fridge and pulls out his lunch.

She nervously plays with her hair. "I'm moving. I'm going back to Columbia."

"Congratulations."

"Tomorrow is my last day." She watches his reaction.

"Columbia will be lucky to have someone of your skill," he says, before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"So – I won't be able to come to your wedding."

He nods and swallows. "Makes sense."

She stares at him. "That's all you have to say?"

"I said everything I needed to say years ago," Owen says evenly. He stares at her while taking another bite.

"Hi!" They both turn as Callie marches into the office. "I'm here to consult about that patient, Dr Hunt."

Owen chews rapidly before swallowing. "Ah yes, Dr Torres. Dr Altman was just informing me that she will be leaving Seattle Grace and heading back to Columbia."

"Congratulations!" Callie sticks out her right hand. Teddy shakes it coolly.

"I need to consult with Dr Torres," Owen tells her. "Patient confidentiality. You know."

"I see," she says, before turning and leaving.

"I'm on a mission of mercy," Callie says quickly, shutting the door. "If Cristina had seen her ambush you like that she would have started a fight, and she can't be doing that in her condition."

"Ah," Owen says. "Well done. Army training is nothing against Cristina in a snit."

"I know!" 


	6. Chapter 6

Owen raises his eyebrows, when he walks into the office to find Derek and Mark waiting for him. "What's up?"

"We're taking you out for lunch," Derek informs him. "Get your coat."

Owen blinks. "Okay. Let me call –"

"_No_," Mark says. "No calling Cristina. She's fine. You need to get out of here."

"How did you –"

"We've been there," Derek says firmly. "It's your first day back at work after becoming a dad. You want to be home with Cristina and Chloe. You'll call her and be all sad and then you'll mope all afternoon long and yell at interns. So – you're coming to lunch with us."

"Yang will call you if she really needs help," Mark says. "We checked the board, we know that you don't have surgery this afternoon. We also know that you have a pile of paperwork waiting. So we're prescribing you a couple of beers first."

Owen spreads his hands helplessly. "Well – you're the experts." 


	7. Chapter 7

Cristina bursts into Owen's office, where he's quietly sitting, looking at a piece of paper.

"What the hell happened today?" Cristina demands. "I just got out of surgery and heard you froze during an operation and Derek tried to get you fired?"

"Something like that," Owen says softly. "You're going to want to sit down for this."

Cristina pulls up a chair, watching him carefully.

"I got triggered right before surgery," Owen says. "I didn't realize it - something about the way one of the interns dumped a tray of instruments. And then I froze during an appendectomy. I forgot where I was."

She sighs. "That hasn't happened in years."

He nods. "I wasn't operating at the time, the patient was safe. But one of the hospital board members happened to be in the galley, touring with Derek. Bailey realized what had happened and got my attention, but it was too late."

"This is _not_ fair-"

Owen holds up a hand. "So an hour ago, I got called into a conference room with Derek, HR, a hospital lawyer and whatever board members they could round up."

Cristina frowns.

"They offered me an early retirement package." Owen holds up the letter in his hand. "It's very generous."

"It's crap," she says. "We'll call our lawyer and fight this."

"Cristina ..."

"What?" She looks at him closely. "They can't do this to you, Owen. You've kept the Trauma department going for decades. You deserve better."

He looks down at his hands. "I thought they were going to fire me. I was prepared to fight it. Even though I knew I could have botched the operation. But when they offered me a way out - it was a - relief."

She tilts her head.

"I thought to myself, 'no more looking at dead people'." Owen looks up at her, quickly. "And that felt like a gift. It was – surprising."

"Owen...." She exhales softly.

"I think I've had enough of death," he continues quietly. "I've seen enough people die in front of me."

She looks at him carefully. At the white streaks in his hair and beard, the many fine lines around his eyes and mouth. His blue eyes regard her calmly. She realizes that he's already made his decision, and is at peace with it.

"May I?" Cristina asks, gesturing to the letter. He hands it to her. She reads it quickly.

"This _is_ generous," she whistles. "I'd say they regard your time with the hospital very highly. I bet Derek had something to do with this."

He smiles gently.

"It's not like we'd ever hurt for money, but this is indeed a very fine offer," Cristina says. "Although I hope you don't think that I'm going to take early retirement with you."

Owen laughs. "Hell, no. You're not ready to put down the scalpel yet."

"Smart man." She stands and moves behind him, rubbing his temples. "Yes, you've seen enough death. More than your fair share. _You're_ ready to leave Seattle Grace."

"So you're okay with this?"

"If you're happy I'm happy." Her hands move to massage his shoulders. "What will you do next?"

"Maybe I'll buy a motorcycle," he laughs. "I don't know. I'll think of something. I'll have more time for the vet centre. And the grandchildren we'll have soon."

"They will be spoiled," she smiles. "Our kids are going to hate you."

"No they won't, they're spoiled too."

"True."

He sighs and gestures to his office. "It will be strange not coming in here every day. But I think it's time to move on."


End file.
